the notebook
by KR3421
Summary: why were you reading my notebook? because i wanted to know what you were always writting about every time i see you in class your always writting in that notebook and i just wanted to know


(Kody's POV)

I was sitting in the library during study hall just like every other day, until some of my class mates decided to sit at my table with me; now don't get me wrong there good people but we don't usually hang out with each other, so I just went on doing my home work and then i realised that he was sitting at my table. I don't really remember when i started liking him but all i know is that I did like him, I mean he's so funny, he's so nice, from what my friend told me he's a very good listener, he has the most adorable puppy-dog face, amazing hair that is always spiked in the front, and he had the most amazing brown/ hazel eyes that I could just stare into for hours, so in other words he is amazing and his name is Bryton. The only reason I even noticed he was there was because he had asked me for a piece of paper so I ripped a piece out of my note book and gave it to him. Now when ever I feel like I have something to say but I don't want to say it i write it in a blue note book so I got up and took my blue note book and I went behind a couple book shelves and started writting about how Bryton makes me feel ( not surprising the whole note book is full of my thoughts about him) and when I was done I went back to the table and only Bryton was there I looked around and my friend who was sitting with us was on the computer doing home work and I didn't see bryton's friends so I asked him where did they go he said "oh well Sydney went to the bathroom and kaleigh was called to the office to talk to a teacher" so I sat back down and decided to try and finish my home work but I was having trouble concentrating because all I could think about was him. A few minutes past and I was completely done with all of my work so i decided to go and try to find a book to read I wasn't even thinking about it at the time and I left my blue note book at the table, after I found a book I went back to the table and I see bryton reading my blue note book (there was nothing dirty or perverted in it because i don't care about that stuff I just want to know the person's personality) so I dropped my book and took off behind the book shelves, when my book hit the floor bryton looked up and seen me before i took off he seen where i was going so he closed my note book and followed me, when he found me I was curled up with my knees to my chest and my head down and I was crying because I thought that bryton would be furious at me and never want to see me again. He walked over to me and said my name when he seen that I didn't move he got closer and sat down and put his hand on my knee which made me look up to see him sitting right next to me I was a little scared because I didn't know if he was gunna be mad or not so I finally asked him "why were you reading my note book?" he told me " because I wanted to know what you always right about, every time I see you in class you're always writting in that note book and I just wanted to know what you were writting." After he said that I asked him if he was mad at me for writting about him and what he said next really shocked me he said "why would I be mad at you, I shouldn't be mad at someone just because they have a crush I was a little shocked to find out that you have a crush on me but i'm not mad." He seen that I still had tears on my face so he used him thumb to wipe them off and he said " besides how could I be mad at some one who cares so much about me that they would do what ever they could to make me happy and see me smile." Then he leaned in and pressed his lips gently on mine I closed my eyes and smiled into the kiss. When he broke away from the kiss he stood up and held out his hand I grabbed it and stood up as well without any warning he pulled me into a hug and gave me another quick kiss before we walked back over to our table (which our friends had finally returned to as well completly unawear of anything that just happened) we sat down and continude to talk with them. We decided not to tell any one that we were together because only one of my friends knew that i liked him and none of his friends knew that he liked me so we kept it our little secret.

(Bryton's POV)

I walked into the library with my friends sydney and kaleigh, it was just a normal day we were on our way to sit down at our normal table but then I saw him I can't remember when i had started liking him but all I knew was that I liked him in fact I think I might be in love with him. I noticed that his friend angel was on her way in and i knew that she was going to sit with him so I told my friends that we were going to sit with Kody today and they were cool with it so we sat down and I couldn't help but think why wasn't he looking at me because normally in class I almost always see him looking at me i've gotten so used to it that it felt wierd him not looking at me so i decided to let him know that I was there I said, "hey kody can I have a piece of paper?" I first thanked him for the paper and I watched him as he got up from the table with his blue notebook, he always has that notebook every time I looked at him in class he was always writting in it and I have to admit I was pretty curious about what he was always writting. I was brought out of my thoughts as sydney annoynced that she was going to go to the bathroom we all said ok have fun or we just nodded after she left angel said she was going to finish some homework on the computer so she took off and not two minutes later a teacher came over and said that kaleigh had to come with her so she left after a few minutes kody came back and he looked confused as he walked back over to the table he asked were did everyone go? so I told him and he just said ok then and continued to do his work I knew I had work too but I didn't want to because that would mean i would have to focus on something other than kody. After a few minutes passed kody got up to go get a book i realized that his notebook was right there and I couldn't help myself i wanted to know what was in it and what I read shocked me, the whole notebook was about me every page that had writting on it was about how much he liked me I was so happy I couldn't believe it the person that i loved wrote that he thinks he is in love with me all I could do was smile then I heard a thud I quickly looked up just as kody took off running I could see a few tears in his eyes and couldn't help but jump up and take off after him I ran behind the book cases and finally found him he was curled up crying into his knees I felt so bad knowing that he was crying because of me but we had to talk so i called his name when he didn't do anything I said his name a little louder and placed my hand on his knee he looked up and he just looked so broken and sad he asked me in the sadest voice i've ever heard him use "why were you reading my notebook?" I looked at him and told him that I wanted to know what you were writting about, I told him how every time I would see him in class he was always writting in that notebook and I just wanted to know what you were writting. I couldn't believe what he asked me next he actually asked if I was mad at him all I could do was smile and tell him " Why would I be mad at someone just for having a crush? I was a little shocked that you have a crush on me but i'm not mad." I could see he still had a tear rolling down his face so I used my thumb to wipe the tear away besides how could I be mad someone who cares so much about me and would do anything just to see me smile. Then I felt like I had to do what I did next and I leaned in and gently pressed my lips on his when we broke away from the kis I stood up and held out my hand waiting for kody to take it which he gladly did I pulled him up and into a hug with another quick kiss and we walked back to the table and everyone was finally back we decided to keep what happened our little secret and honestly I couldn't be happier.


End file.
